Sonic: Visitors From Mobius
by MathewSwift
Summary: When Eggman sends our heroes from Mobius to an unknown world, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles meets unexpected allies to help them get back home... and little does Sonic know that their stay was going to be...extended! Characters belong to SEGA and Hasbro.
1. Sonic and the Cerberus

**This is a story of true courage, speed and love. Characters are owned by SEGA, Hasbro, Disney and WB Kids.**

**It all started during a battle between Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna fighting against Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik's EggPod was damaged by Sonic's famous Spin Dash.**

Sonic: Where's your escape pod now, Eggman?

Knuckles: Man, that was terrible!

Tails: Shut up, Knux!

Knuckles: YOU shut up, Mr. Buttkisser.

Eggman: You think that was going to be _that_ easy, fellas? **(****He presses a b****utton on his Egg-Pod)**

**A purplish vortex swirled and formed behind the creatures and started to suck anything in sight into it.**

Eggman: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Farewell, boys! I'll kill you when you get back!

**Sonic was sucked in first, then Tails, and then, Knuckles. It felt liked being sucked into a giant toilet. They kept spinning around until they fely something soft... grass. He stood up and saw a magnificent kingdom and he appears to be at least a thousand kilometres from it.**

Sonic: Woah, what happened? **(He looked around)** Tails? Knuckles? Where are they?

**As he started walking, he stepped on a withered piece of paper with writing from what looked like an animal. He pocketed it and continued on his journey.**

**- - - Hours Later - - -**

**Sonic was starting to get tired. At last, he stopped for a little rest, then after examining the piece of paper, he fell asleep in an abandoned barn. After a while, while Sonic was asleep, voices emerged from the outside.**

_Voice 1: What is it, assistant?  
_

_Voice 2: Sir, I saw a hedgehog run into this barn a while ago._

_Voice 1: A hedgehog? Like the one that our conqueror spoke of?_

_Voice 2: Let's see..._

**The barn door opened, and stepped in two completely different characters. The owner of Voice 2 looked like a little green dog with Dumbo- sized ears and sharp teeth. The owner of Voice 1 looked like a green goblin with a lab coat and his brain is showing. The two monsters examined Sonic.  
**

_Voice 1: This is a blue hedgehog, you dolt. We're searching for a red hedgehog with midieval maces for hands._

_Voice 2: Well, should we kill it, while it's still sleeping?_

Voice 3: I wouldn't try that if I were you. FLAME ORB!

**A handful of flames shot out of nowhere and blasted the creatures' butts. They both ran away, screaming. Sonic, disturbed by the screams of pain, finally woke up.**

Sonic: Whoa! What was that screaming?

Voice 3: Don,t worry, kid. You alright?

Sonic: Knuckles? Is that you? Hang on, I think I got a flashlight right here.

**Sonic rummages through his backpack, and pulls out a silver flashlight. When he turns it on, he sees a green person with purple tattoos and spikey black hair.**

Sonic: (screaming) HOLY SH-!

Voice 3: Watch it, kid. This is a K+ story, after all. See ya around.

Sonic: Wait! WAIT!

**Sonic tried to run after this mysterious hero, but he was already gone.**

Sonic: (I got to stop sleeping after at least 12 chili dogs)

**- - - - - Next Morning - - - - - **

**Sonic was still searching for his comrades. He searched for hours, with his stomach growling and lips parched. He examined the piece of paper, for he knew now that it was a map. Then, he saw the magnificent kingdom from yesterday, but up close looks more beautiful than from a distance. It's castle was the most beautiful, but first he must get to the village to find either food, water or his friends.**

Sonic: If Knuckles saw this place, he'd be choking.

?: Chokin' on what, pardner?

**Sonic darted backwards to find out who owned that voice. It actually belonged to a firefly floating on top of Sonic's head.**

Firefly: Sorry 'bout that, cap. Names Raymond, but they call me Ray.

Sonic: Hey, Ray. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ray: Whatcha doin' around here, Sonic?

Sonic: I'm trying to find my friends, Tails, a two-tailed fox, and Knuckles, a red echidna with sharp boxing gloves. Seen anyone like that?

Ray: Can't say I do, but I know someone tha' can help.

Sonic: You do?

Ray: Yep! She's aggresive, but kind-hearted. Plus, I wouldn get on 'er bad side, if I were y'all.

Sonic: Thanks! I need all the help I can get, at this point. Do you know where a restaurant or a fruit tree is? I'm so starving.

Ray: We can stop by the Apple Farm. Theys make the best tarts an' pies in all of Equestria.

Sonic: Equestria? Is that what this place is called?

Ray: Yep! Founded by the lovely Princess Celestia.

Sonic: Celestia, huh?

**Suddenly, Sonic and Ray reach an unexpected sight (In Sonic's case): A three-headed dog, with sharp teeth on each head and scarlet, blood eyes. Sonic, prepared to fight, crouches down on the ground.**

Ray: Whatcha doin', cap?

Sonic: Just watch this, Ray.

**Sonic spins into the monster's front head and punches it's head, but all the dog did was growl and came closer. Ray, watching from a distance, starts to fly away. Sonic, paralysed with fear, darted after him, with the dog chasing them.**

Ray: What was that all 'bout?

Sonic: Don't know, but RUN- er... FLY!

**They were being chased for several minutes, until they reached a field of apple trees and darted past them. The three-headed beast was crashing through the trees, causing a huge, disaster. Sonic reaches a golden-apple colored barn, hides in a bail of hay and was waiting for the dog to go away, but the dog was crashing into the barn when a voice piped up from beside it.  
**

?: A CERBERUS?! GET OUT, YA VARMIT!

**Sonic wouldn't believe it if either Tails or Knuckles were there. The monster wimpered and walked away, yelping. He heard footsteps coming from outside, so Sonic hid back into the hay.**

?: Come on out, ya critter, or I'll make y'all!

**Sonic had no choice. He crawled out of the hay and saw another unexpected sight. A teenage girl, with blond hair and a cowboy hat on her head. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a cowboy shirt with her sleeves rolled up. He was surprised that a teenage girl can call out a three-headed dog.  
**

Girl: What are y'all and where did y'all come from?

Sonic: Uhh.. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ray: It's alright, AJ. He's a good guy.

Girl: Well, that's a relief. Names Applejack, partner.

Sonic: What was that thing?

Applejack: That was a Cerberus. A guardian of the underworld. Don't know why it's in Equestria.

Ray: Sonic tried to fight it!

Applejack: Really?

Sonic: Yeah, but I don't get it. My Spin-Dash always does the trick!

Ray: So that was what yer tryin' to do.

Sonic: Yeah. Is this the Apple Farm?

Applejack: Yep. Why, you lookin' for a bite to eat?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm starving.

**Sonic tried some of Applejack's tarts. Ray wasn't kidding. It was as awesome as Amy's home-cooked lasagna (no joke there). Then, she invited Sonic and Ray for dinner, where Sonic met Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Sonic was telling about how he, Tails and Knuckles got to Equestria when Apple Bloom finally spoke.  
**

Apple Bloom: Mr. Sonic, where are you gonna sleep?

Sonic: I really don't know, Apple Bloom. I was planning to find my friends non-stop.

Ray: How 'bout I search fo yer friends fo ya, Sonic, while ya stay 'ere 'till I find 'em.

Big McIntosh: Yeah, why not?

Granny: OK, ya kin keep the bandicoot 'till his friends are found, but he has ta sleep in th' barn. I don't wan' Dr. Cortex comin' ta shoot th' place. **(starts sleeping)**

Applejack: Uhhh... Granny, Sonic's a hedgehog.

Granny: **(wakes up)** Potater, tomater. **(falls back asleep)**

Ray: Well, If I find y'all friends, Sonic, I'll flicker, kay, cap? See y'all! **(flies away)**

Everybody: Bye, Ray!

Apple Bloom: Tell Evangeline I said hi!

**Sonic finds the Apple Family very accomidating, but he hopes that Ray comes back early, with news on Knuckles or Tails. Applejack comes outside with a glass of apple cider.**

Applejack: Are ya OK, Sonic?

Sonic: Oh, yeah, I'm OK. **(he looks at the destroyed barn)** Looks like I caused the dog to destroy Apple Farms. Can I help you fix it tomorrow?

Applejack: (surprised) Well, I don' wanna make ya busy...

Sonic: It's my pleasure... cowgirl! **(winks)**

**So Sonic plans to help Applejack with the barn and field. They instantly became friends.**

**That's it for Chapter 1, fellow readers. Hoped you like it. I'm continuing this story line for 10 FanFiction stories. Tune in next chapter when Sonic makes a new friend... and finds an old friend. Please review! SonicDash777...OUT!**


	2. Tails in the Twilight Zone

**This is a story of true courage, speed and love. Characters are owned by SEGA, Hasbro, Disney and WB Kids.**

**We return to the scene when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles gets sucked into Equestria, but we look into Tails' point of view.**

Eggman: Farewell, boys! I'll kill you when you get back!

**Like Chapter 1, it was like being sucked into a giant toilet. Tails tried to fly with his two tails, but they were no match for the vortex's powerful strength. He saw his best friend, Sonic sucked into the same vortex and vanished from sight, then saw Eggman before the portal closed and was flying into the warm, descending wind. He saw a magnificent castle, felt a painful *CRUNCH and saw only the darkness of his eyelids.**

**- - - - - Hours Later - - - - - - **

**Tails woke up on something soft, but a couch wasn't what he had in mind. He looked around and saw a library... one of his favorite places to visit. Books of every topic and genre covered the ten foot high shelves. There was even an FanFiction** **section.**

Tails: Where am I? Is this Heaven?

**Suddenly, a soft, melodius voice answered.**

?: Well, no, but something like it. Are you OK, little fox?

**Tails was frightened. He tried to fly, but felt a unbearable pain. He looked behind and saw that one of his two tails was bandaged and stiff. He was useless without his tails, but he equipped his Wrist-Cannon and aimed it at the source of the voice. It was a teenage girl, with long, pink, silky hair, covering half of her face. She had bright-yellow skin and was wearing a green dress, with the image of butterflies. Seeing that she was harmless, Tails dis-engaged his Cannon.**

Tails: Who are you? **(He held up his injured tail)** Did you do this?

?: My name is Fluttershy, and yes, I covered your tail with a bandage. You were moaning and whimpering in the forest, muttering "Sonic...Sonic". I have a gift with animals, so I brought you here to Twilight's library to recover your tail. It was covered with blood.

Tails: Well, thanks, Fluttershy. My name is Tails, well, not really. My real name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails, because of my two-tails.

Fluttershy: I see. **(She turns to the hallway)** Hey, Twilight! The fox is up!

**Another girl walked into the room. This girl had purple skin, with violet hair, a magenta bow tie and a school uniform.. Something was thumping in Tails' stomach. He ignored it.**

?: Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle.

Tails: Hello, Twilight. My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails.

Twilight: Charmed.

Fluttershy: He was lost in the woods with one of his tails bleeding. And who's Sonic?

Twilight: Hang on... How does that sound familiar before? Applejack mentioned it over the phone.

Tails: Sonic the Hedgehog is my best friend. Our nemesis, Dr. Eggman, transported us here.

Twilight: That's it. A hedgehog! He was looking for you!

Tails: Really? HOORAY! Where is he?

Fluttershy: If AJ has him, he'll most likely be at the Apple Farm.

Tails: THEN, LET'S GO!

**Tails left the library in a hurry, when Twilight spoke.**

Twilight: WAIT! wait for us, silly.

Tails: Oh, right! **(He lets Twilight walk past him) **Ladies, first.

**Twilight giggles and leads the way, with Tails in the middle, while Fluttershy took the rear. Tails was going to be reunited by his best friend!**

**- - - - - - At the Apple Farm, an hour later - - - - - - -**

**Sonic and Big McIntosh was putting the finishing details on the roof of the barn. Sonic was sopping the sweat off his forehead when Applejack ran to him.**

Applejack: Sonic, guess what?

Sonic: What?

Applejack: We found one of your friends, an' he's a cute, little feller.

Sonic: TAILS?

**Sonic dropped the wood he was holding and darted into the field. He saw three figures...one of them, his favourite little buddy.**

Tails: SONIC?

**The two hugged each other and headed inside early. The dinner, this time, contained Tails' favourite meals.**

Granny Smith: Oh, not another bandicoot! Applejack, what did I tell ya?

Applejack: Sorry, Granny, but it's Sonic's best friend.

Apple Bloom: He looks like one o' my teddy bears.

Twilight: So, one more to go?

Sonic: Yep, and that's Knux. Then, we'll go back to Mobius.

Fluttershy: What about the Summer Centennial?

Tails: Summer Centennial?

Twilight: It's Equestria's 100th birthday, and Princess Celestia is holding a celebration to celebrate.

Tails: Sounds like fun! Can we go, Sonic? Please?

Sonic: Well... sure, but not till we find Knuckles.

Everyone: HOORAY!

Applejack: Tails, can ya help me with border patrol?

Tails: Sure.

**So Sonic and the gang are going to the Summer Centennial before our three heroes go back to Mobius. I have a question for you: Have you seen any hints yet?**

**That's it for Chapter 2. Tune in to Chapter 3, where we look on Knuckles as he looks up against his greatest challenge... Rainbow Dash. Please Review. OUT!**


	3. Knuckles vs The Rainbow Blur

**This is a story of true courage, speed and love. Characters are owned by SEGA, Hasbro, Disney and WB Kids.**

**We return to the scene when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles gets sucked into Equestria, but we look into Knuckles' point of view.**

Eggman: Farewell, boys! I'll kill you when you get back!

**The vortex was obviously doing it's job, trying to suck the intruders inside. Knuckles took a quick glance at Sonic, who vanished first, then to Tails, who disappeared into the purple plasma. He felt as if Eggman has a trap in store for them, on the other side. Knuckles flew to the other side, saw the purple vortex vanish, and is now staring at the shrinking sky.**

**He was headed for a forest of pine trees, but Knuckles was strong. He held out his sharp fist and crashed through the trees, finally grabbing a branch and jumping down.**

Knuckles: Why would Eggman send us _here_?

**He didn't have time to figure that out. At that very moment, a rainbow-colored blur zoomed past Knuckles, and he fell over. He searched for the blur, and saw it headed for the sky.**

Knuckles: HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?

**The blur stopped and headed for Knuckles. Unlike last time, Knuckles was ready. The blur zoomed swiftly past Knuckles again... only that Knuckles** **_wasn't _there. Knuckles grabbed hold of the blur's high-top shoes. The blur turned out to be a pretty girl, with rainbow-colored hair, wearing a blue, denim jacket and a pink and white mini-skirt. She also had blue skin and a pair of wings.**

?: (turns to Knuckles) HEY! LET GO, YOU UGLY LITTLE FREAK!

**The girl stopped and started to shake Knuckles off of her. After a while, she succeeded and left Knuckles to fall through the air. Knux wasn't that stupid. He grabbed a nearby tree and practically scared it all the way down.**

Knuckles: What was that all about? Were you trying to kill me?

Girl: (flying to Knuckles) No, but were _you_ trying to kill _me?_

Knuckles: I can see you're hot, but are you too bright?

Girl: Who are you calling dumb, you ugly son of a b-.

**At that moment of coarse language, the girl's phone rang. **

Girl: Hello... uh huh... Oh, really (looks at Knuckles with an evil grin)... I'll be right over... bye. (hangs up).

Knuckles: Who was that, your _boyfriend?_ HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Girl: Very funny. Anyway, name's Rainbow Dash and one of your friends is looking for you, so hold on to this. (She throws Knuckles a rope)

Knuckles: (grabs the rope) What's this all about?

Rainbow Dash: You'll see...

**Rainbow Dash suddenly zoomed into the air, while Knuckles was holding on for dear life. Then, without warning, she created a gigantic, rainbow explosion and was now heading for their destination at the speed of light and sound. Knuckles had to admit, that Sonic may have some competition.**

**- - - - - - At the Apple Farm - - - - - -**

**Tails, Sonic's best friend, was helping Twilight and Applejack with the baking while Sonic was keeping an eye on Apple** **Bloom. **

Twilight: Do you like apple pie, Tails?

Tails: You bet! In fact, it's my favorite dessert!

Applejack: Well, don't get too excited. This pie is for the Centennial Baking contest. I won for four years straight.

Tails: Wow.

**Suddenly, an earthquake was beginning to erupt from the farm. Sonic ran in as the earthquake stopped.**

Sonic: I just saw a rainbow explosion not too far from here. I'll go investigate! (Sonic zooms away)

Twilight: Wait, SONIC!

**But it was too late. Sonic was already heading into the forest at the speed of light and sound. After a while, he saw a rainbow blur zoom past him, carrying something that was bound and gagged... Knuckles. Sonic chased the blur all over the field, and actually caught up with it. It was Rainbow Dash, though Sonic doesn't know her yet. His heart gave a huge jump at the sight of her, but he put it aside and jumped onto her.**

**Rainbow Dash took a look at Sonic, and her heart gave a jump. She actually matched the speed as Sonic, but took notice that Sonic was freeing Knuckles.**

Rainbow Dash: HEY! GET OFF, YOU UNDERWORLDER!

Sonic: NOT UNTIL MY FRIEND IS FREE!

**They didn't notice that they were heading for the barn, that was recently repaired. They crashed into the barn and landed on a pile of wood. Applejack ran in and grabbed Sonic and Rainbow Dash by their necks.  
**

Applejack: Sorry that I had to do this, but it's just so y'all stop tryin' to kill yerselves. (lets go of the two speeders)

Sonic: Well, alright. My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash: Names' Rainbow Dash, the fastest thing in Equestria.

Sonic: Fastest? I doubt that.

Knuckles: (struggled free of his bounds) You gotta hand it, Son. She is pretty fast.

Sonic: (turns to Knuckles) And where the hell have you been? You've been missing for three days.

Knuckles: Well, I got lost. (sees Applejack) Well well. Are you going to introduce me, Ms. Cutie Cowgirl?

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: AHHHH! END THE CHAPTER, SONICDASH!

**But this story was starting to get interesting...**

Sonic: I DON'T CARE! END IT!

Rainbow Dash: NOW!

**Okay, okay... ametuers. So Sonic met the fastest thing in Equestria, while Knuckles tries to get brownie points on Applejack. Weird, huh?**

**So that's it for Chapter 3. Tune into Chapter 4, when the Mobius Three prepare for the Summer Centennial.**

**Knuckles: Will there be hot girls there?**

**Looks like you're going to have to wait. Please Review or follow. Guest reviews are welcome.**

**Rainbow Dash: Why are guests so important to you?**

**Cause I want any opinion on the story. SonicDash777...**

**Knuckles: Wait... Do I get Ms. Cutie Cowgirl in the end?**

**OUT!**


	4. Underworlders

**This is a story of true courage, speed and love. Characters are owned by SEGA, Hasbro, Disney and WB Kids.**

**After a few days, everyone was just either relaxing or working. Sonic and Knuckles were repairing the barn, after the incident between Rainbow Dash and Sonic in the previous chapter. Knuckles never forgave Rainbow Dash about her "transportation" to the Apple Farm, but has another thing in his mind: Applejack. Sonic noticed the awe look on Knux's face.  
**

Sonic: What are you thinking about?

Knuckles: What are you talking about?

Sonic: Every time you make that face, you're thinking about something...or someone, in your case.

Knuckles: WHAT? That's not true!

Sonic: Then, why were you hitting on Applejack? Give it a rest, man. She's not your type.

Knuckles: Actually, I like the cowboy ages, so buzz off!

Sonic: In case you've forgotten, you already _have_ a girlfriend. Julie-Su?

Knuckles: Yeah, but she's on _Mobius,_ isn't she?

Sonic: Yeah, but-

**Rainbow Dash came zooming past the hedgehog, causing him to fall off the barn. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, but that didn't stop him from being furious.**

Sonic: HEY! RD!

Rainbow Dash: (flying down) You called?

Sonic: You better watch where you're flying, or it's going to catch up with you.

Rainbow Dash: Are you saying I'm _weak?_

Sonic: No, I'm saying that you barely pay any attention to the road.

Rainbow Dash: Care to make a little bet on that?

Sonic: What do you mean?

Rainbow Dash: Let's have a little competition. If you win, I won't trip anyone again. If I win, you have to buy me something at the Summer Centennial, next Saturday.

Sonic: Deal!

Knuckles: Uhhh, Sonic... she's pretty fast for you.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, ugly. (starts laughing)

Knuckles: Grrr! On second thought... FIFTY RINGS ON SONIC!

**So the race of the century is on the way. Knuckles was making a finish line and everything. He wanted to prove Rainbow Dash that looks can be decieving.**

**- - - - - When the preparations are finished - - - - -**

**The race was about to begin. Sonic and Rainbow Dash took their marks.**

Rainbow Dash: Ready to win second place?

Sonic: Not even in your dreams!

Knuckles: (holds up a shotgun) **(Author's Note: Please don't review on how he got it.) **On your marks... get set...

***BANG!**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash zoomed away into the forest. At the moment they left, a hawk fell out of the sky, bleeding.**

Twilight: That's going to send in angry reviews.

**- - - - - The Race - - - - -**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash separated themselves in the forest. Sonic believes he was winning... until a swarm of bees ON FIRE shot at him. Sonic tried to shoo them off, but the bees kept swarming and burning him. At last, when they've gone, and Sonic continued racing, but he hit another obstacle: a red snake with arms and a weird looking staff.  
**

_Snake:_ _Almar and_ _H'earring, is this the creature you speak of?_

**The two creatures lurked out of the bush beside him. Sonic recognized them. They were the two monsters that tried to attack him on his first night in Equestria. Almar was the one with the brain and H'earring was the one with the floppy ears.**

_Almar: Yes, Phyrithion. It is him._

_Phyrithion: It is a hedgehog, but he is not red or carries white maces._

_H'earring: We knew that, but... he is under protection of Maxxor!_

_Phyrithion: WHAT? Why didn't you tell our conqueror?_

_Almar: He wouldn't listen! He is the leader of the Underworld, you know... planning the war on Equestria, and plotting to murder Maxxor and Celestia- -_

_Phyrithion: Ix-nay on the urder-may!_

Sonic: You mean Hades?

_Phyrithion: No, common hedgehog! Hades is the god of the Underworld. We mean Chaor, our leader and chief commander. _

_H'earring: As well as the Dark Angel._

**Sonic didn't know what to do. Should he run or call for help? Sonic now knows that they were after a red hedgehog with white maces (Sonic: (Knickles!)), but he didn't know who Chaor or the Dark Angel is. **

Sonic: Listen, guys, I'd better go. I'm in a race with this pretty girl, so- -

_H'earring: The Rainbow Dash human? She is pretty fast, isn't she? She will be faster when she becomes one of us!  
_

Sonic: WHAT? I didn't mean- -

_Phyrithion: It is too late, hedgehog! We are planning a raid on your friends and destroy them, except the red hedgehog and the Rainbow Dash human. With a bit of our Mugic, with the Rainbow Dash human enchanted and turns into an evil, vile, careless creature of death, all of Perim and Equestria will be ours!_

Sonic: Not on my watch! (performs a Spin Dash and bolts to the Underworlders)

**Phyrithion points the staff at Sonic and electricity is shot from it! It was painful, beyond painful. He fell to the ground and passed out, but he heard the creature's voices. **

_H'earring: Should we kill him, Almar? He knows too much._

_Almar: No, leave him. Leave him to see what will happen if the Rainbow Dash human becomes more powerful than even Chaor. SHE WILL KILL THIS CREATURE HERSELF IF HE RESISTS!_

_Phyrithion: HAHAHAHA! Excellent! Leave him to die and watch his firiends die in pain and_ _misery! _

**They slithered away to leave Sonic to suffer. Will his friends believe this nonsense? **

**Thats it for Chapter 4! Also, you can review to the characters of the series. Tune into chapter 5. It's going to be epic! Please review and follow! Guest Reviews are welcome. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	5. Riku and the Vision

**This is a story of true courage, speed and love. Characters are owned by SEGA, Hasbro, Disney, WB Kids and now, Square Enix.**

** When he woke, Sonic was staring at what appeared to be a barren wasteland. Buildings were burned down, skeletons were everywhere and life was gone... except Sonic.**

Sonic: I think I'm the only one alive.

?: Not entirely...

**Sonic looks behind him to see a figure wearing a black cloak, holding a blade in the shape of a key. He was holding up a woman, who appeared to be knocked out.**

Sonic: Who are you?

?: Nobody you know, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: How did you know my name?

?: The prophecy speaks of you and your friends. The chosen one to defeat the M'arrillians, as well as to assist the Last Key Keeper.

Sonic: A prophecy? Like the one of of _Harry Potter? _

?: No. A prophecy as old as the time when the First Key Keeper was born.

Sonic: What is a Key Keeper?

?: A human that truthfully gains possession of the Keyblade. (holds up his blade). A Key Keeper, in which, I am.

Sonic: What's your name, sir?

?: Thay call me Riku...

Sonic: Okay, Riku, I met a bunch of Underworlders that are plotting to destroy Equestria and assasinate the princess. Did it- -!

Riku: It did not happen.

Sonic: So... how did this- -?

Riku: This is a vision. An illusion. A future in which what will happen if the Underworlder's plot is complete. This world will be destroyed, as well as Perim.

Sonic: ...Rainbow Dash!

Riku: Excuse me?

Sonic: My friend... the Underworlders are plotting to use Rainbow Dash as their greatest weapon!

Riku: It will not happen. That is a false plan to ease protection for the Last Key Keeper.

Sonic: So... are you saying that we have to leave Equestria?

Riku: No. A safe place for them is Chanterlot City. Take them there, and protect the Last Key Keeper.

Sonic: Wait... who _is_ the Last Key Keeper?

Riku: Here is a hint: The Last Key Keeper contains the Disciplines: Courage, Power, Wisdom and Speed. A Keyblade chooses their wielder.

Sonic: I don't get it.

Riku: There is someone in Chanterlot City that knows more of the Keyblade's attributes more than I do. Go to him.

Sonic: Is there anyway to stop the Underworlders?

Riku: The Last Key Keeper must answer this ancient riddle: In order for the enemy to fall, first, they must rise? (vanishes)

Sonic: Wait... RIKU!

**But it was too late. All Sonic can see was the wasteland. Suddenly, a voice shouts into the twilight. Sonic recognized it: it was Rainbow Dash's voice!**

Rainbow Dash: Sonic?

**Then, Sonic felt a hand touch his shoulder. Her hand. A light illuminated the wasteland and transformed into the Apple Farm, unharmed. Rainbow Dash was clost to him, while Knuckles, Tails, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy was standing behind her.**

Everybody: SONIC! (Rainbow Dash hugs Sonic)

Sonic: Wha-? What's going on?

Rainbow Dash: I saw you get blasted by those rotten Underworlders and their pesky Battlegear. I brought you back and Fluttershy took to your need. You were out for three hours.

Tails: Are you OK?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm alright.

Twilight: At least you're safe.

Applejack: And unscratched.

Knuckles: Whatever. Can we go to this Centennial show, or whatever?

**Everyone was heading out to the carts. They were heading for the Summer Centennial, but Sonic took time to think about what Riku said. "In order for the enemy to rise, they must fall." The reins were yanked and the cows were moving along down the path.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TO BE CONTINUED - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That's it for Chapter 5. Please review and follow. SonicDash777... OUT!**


	6. Centennial Sabotage Announcement

**That's it for Sonic: Visitors meets Equestria Girls. Thank you for reviewing for this epic 10 Story series.**

**Coming Soon:** **Sonic: Centennial Sabotage**

**Here are a few hints to the story:**

**1. Knuckles meets Pinkie Pie and uses her for a Get-Rich-Quick-Scheme.**

**2. The Great and Powerful Trixie teaches Tails that magic truly exists. **

**3. Sonic meets Sora, a Lost Key Keeper, who reveals the Last Key Keeper's true identity. (Question: Have you figured out who it is yet?)**

**Also, I need better ideas for the second installment of the _Sonic_ series. Please send a message regarding on your idea.**

**Coming soon in September 2013.**


End file.
